fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Blindness
Blindness is a quest in Fable III which begins immediately after Darkness Incarnate, after the Hero and Walter leave Shadelight and emerge into the desert. The Hero spots a large statue in the distance, and goes off in search of help for Walter. Walkthrough Inescapable Darkness The Hero leads Walter to the top of a hill, where Walter begs the Hero to go on without him. The Hero then has the choice of leaving Walter behind or dragging him on. If the Hero chooses to continue with Walter, Walter will faint a short while after, forcing the Hero to leave him behind anyway. After jumping down from the portica outside Shadelight, the Hero can walk to the right and upon reaching the door to the Crossroads of Passing, instead of the message that a key is needed to open this door he can, if he chooses, return to a previous location in the game by pressing and holding A. Moving onward, the Hero runs through the seemingly endless desert to find help. As the Hero passes close to the great stone arch, you see an image of Walter in the distance sitting at a table. Suddenly, the sunny desert changes drastically. The sun is blocked out, and everything is consumed by darkness. The Crawler's voice begins tormenting the Hero, saying that you left the terrified, weak Walter in the middle of the desert to die. The Hero begins hallucinating and sees several images of Walter. One is attacked by shadows that the Hero can fight off. Another begins to attack the Hero and must be killed. Yet another walks by the Hero's side, telling a story about when he was in the army. It claims that Walter and his units were trapped in a cave by the enemy and left to starve in the darkness. The image then fades away, leaving the Hero alone in the darkness. The Crawler mocks the Hero, eventually causing the Hero to go into complete blindness. The City of Aurora The Hero awakes from unconsciousness to find Ben Finn and a strange woman standing over them. Apparently, Ben had been found by the native Aurorans shortly after landing on the beach. He convinced them to send out a search party, which found the Hero and Walter in the middle of the desert. Though the Hero recovers from the darkness, Walter is still in a coma. The priestess who is overseeing his recovery is unsure whether he will ever awake. Note: Now that you have recovered from the darkness, the Sanctuary is fully accessible again, and Jasper will have returned. However, he does not mention what happened. The strange woman introduces herself as Kalin, and tells the Hero to have a look around the city to see what the Crawler has done to the people there. Scattered around the city are six letters from the citizens that detail some of the Crawler's attacks; the dog will help you find them. The first one, written by Kalin, can be found at the bottom of the temple steps, pinned to the wall underneath where Kalin is waiting for you. Kalin: I will try to honour you always, father. I will do as you taught me, I will carry myself with the strength you gave me, and I will try to lead our people as you led them. You stood against the darkness and were an example to us all. Your courage lives on the hearts of every Auroran. I hope I will not disappoint you. Your ever-loving daughter, Kalin. The next letter can be found pinned to the standing stone in the middle of the town square, which also contains a small shrine with three lit candles. Toril: I wish to leave a record of my survival in testament to those who did not. Last night, the Crawler descended upon Aurora again. We believed ourselves to be ready. We believed we would be safe when it returned. But no one is truly safe anymore. I watched through a window as my neighbours were torn out of their homes by those creatures. That they operate in darkness is a blessing, for I could not see what was done to them, only hear their screams. And the Crawler's laughter. Then they came to my house. The walls trembled. The floor shook. I was certain this was to be my last day. And surely it would have been, had dawn not begun to break. We are not ready for its return. We will never be ready. We will never be safe. Follow the glowing trail to another shrine across the square. Here, Selan will be mourning the death of his family. He will explain more about the memorials and where they can be found. Following this, you can read his own memorial pinned to the side of the shrine. Selan: My wife and my daughter, you were taken from me by that which dwells in darkness, and darkness is all that is left in my life. I am thankful only that you knew little of the horror that has taken over our city since then. Rena and Balen, you are in my thoughts always. I will be with you again soon. Pass under the archway next to Selan, and the dog will point out the next letter, stuck to the wall on the right of the path behind a small sculpture. Koren: You are in a better place now, my love, for no place can be as troubled as our city has become. I know you are watching over me. I feel your presence by our bed when I sleep. And I hear your voice in my dreams. Stay with me always. Head back past Selan and around to the left. A pile of rubble blocks the path up the hill ahead, and a letter can be found on the wall beside it, next to a lamppost. Maven: I hear its voice still calling me out. The Crawler and the darkness it brings took my parents, my two brothers, and their wives. Yet it never takes me. It delights in taunting me with their memory. It calls me a coward. But no more. I have decided to go into the desert at next dawn. I will slay the Crawler or be at one with my family again. Continue along the path next to the lamppost and up a tower to reach a chest, then return to the town square. Take the last narrow path away from the square, between two buildings and in line with the shrine on the standing stone, to reach the final memorial letter and another chest. The letter is stuck to the wall surrounding another small shrine. Leva: I am trying to forget the night the darkness first came. We were a different people then. We each walked to our homes as daylight faded, from the port where we carried that day's bounty from the sea; from the shops, where we had bought and sold food and clothes and jewellery; from the tavern, where we had celebrated friendships and small triumphs, or drank away small failures; from the temple, where we had tended to the city's soul. Yes, we were a different people then. And we can never forget. Once they have all been found, or you have simply spoken to Selan, return to Kalin and hear her story. Promise to help her restore and protect her city to complete your recruitment of allies for the revolution, and Theresa will then call you to the Road to Rule and unlock the next section. When you return from the Road, the Priestess will have successfully awoken Walter, and you can all return to Albion to lead the revolution charge. Notes *During the part of this quest where the Hero sees Walter being attacked by shadows, it is an ideal time to upgrade many of the "ranged" weapons that require you to kill humans, men, mercenaries, evil enemies, killing or hitting using a flourish and killing in the daytime, since the shadows there are considered men, humans, mercenaries, and evil and do not attack the Hero. Just stay back and repeatedly target the shadows from a distance. They will keep regenerating as long as you don't approach too close. The player can also upgrade melee weapons in the same manner, although it is riskier. Trivia *The scene when the Hero is entering the City of Aurora is similar to the scene in the movie ''Gladiator ''where the protagonist is captured in the desert and he looks up to the sky. Gallery Fable3-Aurora-Walter-hero-2.jpg|The Hero and Walter as they leave Shadelight cave. Category:Fable III Quests